Take Me to Church
by KLD kitkat
Summary: Somewhat of a Church!AU. A rebellious young nun seeks adventure instead of having to hide behind a facade for her entire life. Sneaking out was normal, but one night she meets a stranger that might help in her quest to do something more with her life. But with the town seemingly out to get her and having to face vengeful demons might make it harder than she thought.


**An AU idea that just came to mind at random. Okay, so Mabel is a nun and Dipper is Bill's avatar in the real world. Bill is considered a god. When he tried to leave Dipper's body, he got stuck, therefore Bipper became permanent. Dipper and Bill's personalities clashed, so Bipper acts as both.**

 **In a way, the Bipper Bodyswap kinda falls into this as well, but Sock Opera never happened.**

 **More on the (somewhat of an) AU will kinda fall into place throughout the story. If I were to continue, well, spoilers and all.**

 **Also, Dipper (Bipper) and Mabel are** _ **not**_ __ **siblings, but they're about the same age. They're a few days apart.**

 **Mabel: 15**

 **Dipper (Bipper): 15**

 **In the story, I'll refer to Dipper as Bipper, but Bipper refers to himself as Dipper, for the sake of sounding normal.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Take Me To Church**

Mabel walked around the town, keeping her head low as to not draw attention.

Something her sisters claimed most is that she was a trouble maker, certainly.

Sometimes it drew the attention of those who wanted nothing more than to punish her and get her in shape and remind her of what she was supposed to be. Other times, it drew the attention of those who admired her for it. And not in a good way.

She didn't look at it as causing trouble, but more of seeking an adventure.

Acting prim and proper because her sisters fell into the typical stereotype was exhausting and she was sick of it. Living behind a façade wasn't like her, but it was something she had to cling to for most of her life to avoid punishment.

She pulled her hat lower on her head, keeping her eyes trained on the sidewalk as she heard a few whispers and murmurs around her as she passed.

The sound of footsteps, and not only of one person, behind her made her nervous.

She sped up and, as she had expected, so did the sounds of the footfalls behind her.

She really should've known the lay out of the town better. Perhaps it was her pursuers that made her fritz and hardly know what was around the corner or five feet in front of her.

She turned a corner and found herself in an alleyway. The other end was blocked and she saw three shadows cast on the ground.

Uh oh.

She quickly turned around and found three men.

The one in the center looked her up and down like a predator with its prey. The one to his left grinned, and the one to his right cracked his knuckles.

''Well, well, look who we have here.'' The one in the center said.

''If it isn't Mabel Pines, the trouble maker around town.'' The own to his right said.

''What do you want?'' Mabel snapped. Of all times to forget her grappling hook, or at least her pocket knife, it had to be today, when something actually happened.

''Simple,'' the one in the center spoke again. ''We want to teach you a lesson.''

She should've seen it coming after those words left his mouth. But, before she could register it, his fist collided with her cheek.

Mabel stumbled to her knees, holding her cheek and glaring up at the man, hot tears forming in her eyes. The other two men stood back, blocking her only exit.

As the man who hit her pulled out a blade, a voice sounded and echoed in the alley.

''Leave her alone!'' it growled.

All three men looked around wildly, as did Mabel, but they didn't see anyone.

''Who's gonna make me?'' the man mocked whoever had called out.

''I will.'' The voice responded.

A snap reached their ears, and the man was engulfed in blue flames. He screamed.

Mabel could hear the sizzling of the fire, but she didn't see his skin burn or peel.

The other men made way as the man ran out of the alleyway, holding his head in his hands as he burned.

Footsteps echoed in the alley. Mabel looked around the dimly lit alley, but saw nobody.

The footsteps drew nearer, and a figure emerged from the shadows.

It was a boy, who didn't look much older than her. He had brown hair that easily brushed against his ears, and he wore jeans and a red t-shirt.

His eyes were something like she had never seen before.

His sclera was yellow, while his pupils were basically slits. If Mabel had to guess, they were contacts. No one had eyes like that, not in this world.

He glared sharply at the two men. He held out his hand, palm up, and a ball of blue fire erupted just slightly above it.

He cleared his throat, and the flames grew larger. The two men rushed out of the alley, while Mabel watched in awe.

He closed his hand, and the flames disappeared.

He then turned to Mabel, offering her his hand.

Mabel ignored it and got up on her own. The boy shrugged it off, withdrawing his hand.

''Are you alright?'' he asked her, sounding genuinely concerned.

''What do you want?'' Mabel hissed, not letting her guard down.

She had seen the same tricks many times and she had fallen for them one too many times.

''To make sure you're okay.'' He answered her, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

''I'm fine.'' She replied, turning and walking away.

She made it a couple steps before he grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed unfazed by her sharp glares towards him.

''Let. Me. Go.'' Mabel growled, putting emphasis on each word.

''Let me see where he hurt you.'' The boy said.

''I said I'm fine.'' Mabel snarled. Why did he care so much anyway?

''Let me see.'' He repeated.

Mabel yanked her wrist from his grip and pushed him to the ground. She wasn't about to fall for false concern.

She turned and ran from the alleyway, gripping her hat to make sure it stayed on.

She had to make it back to the church yard before he caught up to her.

XXX

Well, that could've gone a lot better.

Bipper got up off the ground, dusting himself off. Nuns sure had an odd way of saying thanks, or was that just girls in general?

Bipper chuckled. He'd see her sooner than she thought, anyways.

He'd let her get away, for now…

XXX

Mabel rushed through the doors to the church yard.

She shut them behind her, careful to not make too much noise.

Ever since her sisters had gotten a complaint from a store manager when she had, well… that was a discussion for another time, she had been kept under close watch, and she wasn't really allowed outside the church unless someone was with her.

Well, Mabel wasn't one to be cooped up. Usually, she went out at least twice a week, if not more.

''Sister Mabel!'' Mabel jumped, startled.

She turned around to face Samantha.

''What are you doing!'' Samantha hissed quietly.

''Please don't tell.'' Mabel pleaded.

''No, how many time have we told you to not go outside?'' Samantha asked, tilting her head.

She didn't wait for a response. ''That's right! Several!''

Mabel sighed. Samantha had never been very forgiving.

''Go to bed. You'll be punished after service tomorrow.'' Samantha pointed to the stone stairs on the side of the church yard.

Mabel huffed, turning on her heels to make her way up to her quarters.

Service tomorrow. Psh, she only dreaded it. It was only to look prim and proper for slightly over an hour in front of some of the town, then worship during it, act perfect, yadda, yadda, yadda…

She hated it. Besides, what has her god ever done for her? Just sit back and watch as she was harassed and not intervene.

Some lord he was. In history, she had heard of him performing miracles, but hadn't ever witnessed one. Bill Cipher seemed like a fraud to her.

The boy back in the alley only probably had a lighter on him…

XXX

Mabel stood in line with her sisters the next day, in front of some townspeople who came to join in the worship.

Singing, praising the god who never seemed to be there for her.

She sighed. Only a few more minutes to go, then she'd have her punishment.

Mabel was too busy, drawn into her thoughts, to hear when the service was dismissed.

''Mabel!'' she heard Amy bark, nudging her in the shoulder.

''Sorry.'' Mabel mumbled her apology.

Amy huffed and left her to go speak to her other sisters, leaving Mabel alone in the crowd of people.

For a few moments, it stayed that way. Just her and her thoughts, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Mabel turned around, startled by who she saw.

''Hello, there.'' It was the same boy who had helped her last night in the alley.

Mabel turned on her heel and walked off, managing a few steps before he grabbed her shoulder.

''Where do you think you're going?'' he asked her. ''I still never got a thank you.''

''And you never will.'' Mabel growled. ''I could've handled it on my own.''

''Sure.'' The boy replied sarcastically.

''Why are you even here? I have never, not once, seen you in church before.'' She crossed her arms.

''Decided I'd check it out.'' He responded.

Mabel blinked at him, obviously not buying his story.

He held out his hand. ''I'm Dipper.''

She considered not taking his hand, but, then again, they were standing in the middle of church and Mabel still had to keep her act up until everyone was gone.

So, she took his hand.

''Mabel.'' She said her name.

''Pleased to meet you.'' Bipper said, a smile spreading across his face.

 _Just a few more minutes…_

XXX

Mabel huffed, making her way up to her chambers.

She was used to the punishment by now, but it still stung each time.

Sighing, she hung her head low as she passed more of her sisters, who looked down on her with disgust.

Once she made it to her room, she was rather surprised to find a note on her door.

Humming, she looked at the messy handwriting scribbled across it.

 _Meet me tonight, café by the docks 9:00_

She already knew who it was from, and she frowned.

She didn't want to risk being caught again. Soon enough, they'd start checking if everyone was in their rooms hourly.

As much as she wanted to go out, possibly not go to the café and blow Dipper off, her way of telling him she wasn't interested, she certainly didn't want to go near him.

However, she didn't want to face punishment again, which would, no doubt, make her sisters think she wasn't learning anything and didn't care. And she had found herself in enough trouble the night before, in the alleyway.

She huffed. Even if she went out and blew Dipper off, he'd probably find her anyways.

She ran her hands through her hair, sighing.

What if, for once, she actually stayed put?

She thought about it for a few moments.

Nah, that'd be ridiculous.

It looked like she'd be going to town tonight.

XXX

Bipper waited patiently by the doors of the café. In the name of Bill Cipher, he knew that she would be there. He was sure he'd gotten his point across when he tracked her down to the church.

Well, not so much as tracked as know that she was a part of the church and decide to stop by. He was wondering why he had never gone there before. An entire service in the name of Bill Cipher, now why would he want to miss that?

He checked his watch as he leaned against the wall. _8:59…_

''You wanted to see me?'' Bipper smirked and looked up from his watch, pushing off the wall and standing up.

Mabel raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down.

She hadn't thought she had dressed that impressively, but, then again, she was trying to keep a low profile.

She wore a pair of jeans, black boots, a black tee shirt with a necklace that held a small cross, as well as a black beanie over her head. Her brown tresses flowed down her back.

''Yes, I did.'' Bipper said. ''Care to join me for a walk?''

''Is the answer 'no' even an option?'' Mabel asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Nope!'' Bipper grinned.

Mabel rolled her eyes when he offered her his hand, but begrudgingly accepted it.

''Why are you even doing this?'' Mabel decided she'd ask if she was going to do this.

''You realize everyone in the town either hates you, is disgusted by you, or pretend they care just to harm you?'' He gazed down at her.

''No, really?'' Mabel replied, the obvious sarcasm filling her tone.

''Hey, I'm just trying to give you a break. I might be the only friend you have.'' Bipper slid his hands into his pockets.

''I haven't considered you for a friend status, yet.'' Mabel said.

''And why is that?'' Bipper placed a look of mock hurt on his face.

''The last person I considered my friend, the last person I learned to trust, tried to kill me.'' Mabel snapped, pulling down her shirt slightly to reveal a scar going across her chest, dangerously close to her heart.

''What did you do?'' Bipper asked, furrowing his brows.

''I ran away, came here and the church took me in.'' Mabel responded shortly.

''Huh.'' Bipper said.

''What about you?'' Mabel asked him, slightly changing the subject. ''Why're you here?''

''I move around a lot.'' Bipper replied.

''Why? Is it your parents?'' Mabel questioned him, sounding curious.

''Nah, I don't have any parents.'' Oddly enough, he didn't sound sad or disappointed.

''What happened?'' Mabel tilted her head.

''They died in a car crash.'' Bipper answered her. Before Mabel could ask another question, he was already answering it, like he could read her thoughts. ''And yes, I ran away from the orphanage.''

''How did you…?'' Mabel furrowed her brows suspiciously.

''Once you're on a topic, sometimes it's easy to predict what someone will ask or say.'' Bipper explained with a simple shrug.

Could he read minds? Yes. Did he need to right now? No.

''Why did you run away?'' Mabel raised an eyebrow.

 _Would it be considered strange if I said I can't remember?_ Bipper thought for a moment before responding.

''The conditions there were horrible.'' Bipper lied through his teeth. ''The kids were unfriendly.''

''Huh.'' Mabel responded.

''Well, boys, look what we have here.'' Mabel and Bipper instantly turned around.

''Yeah, check it out.'' Another one chuckled.

 _Why does it always have to be near or in an alleyway?_ Mabel thought, frustration seeping into her thoughts.

''Boy, oh boy, if it isn't our old friend and his little doll.'' Mabel felt someone yank on her hair, tearing a cry from her lips.

Bipper turned to face her, but he couldn't see her, she wasn't there.

From the shadows stepped a light pink skinned woman, wearing black shorts and high heeled boots, along with a dark pink tube top and a black leather jacket. One of her pink eyes was obscured by her dark pink, shoulder length hair and she had sharp teeth. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a pink eye charm. She stood at about six feet, if not taller.

''It has been a while, hasn't it, _Cipher?_ '' The woman hissed.

''Indeed it has, Pyronica.'' Bipper growled back with an equal amount of venom buried in his voice.

Pyronica chuckled as one of her hands became engulfed in white flames.

''What do you want.'' Bipper demanded.

''You made yourself lord among all these mortal freaks, and confined us to mortal bodies to keep the power for yourself.'' Pyroncia began. ''You honestly think we wouldn't get you back?''

''I don't get what all the fuss is about.'' Bipper motioned to her hands, which were both ignited in white fire. ''You still have your powers and, technically, you're immortal, because the only way you can die is if you're killed, not of age or sickness.''

''You've been playing god long enough.'' Pyronica snapped. ''It's time for someone else to have a turn.''

''If I turn my power and control to you, you'll destroy this world.'' Bipper snarled.

''So?'' Pyronica grinned.

''It has life, and it's not just another world to conquer. It's not just another drop it the sea of destruction we've caused.'' Bipper snapped, his hands lighting up with blue flames.

''You're not even using the power you have! You've stooped low enough as to stalk some pathetic little girl!'' Pyronica shot off a ball of fire, which Bipper easily dodged.

''What use is this world to you anyway?'' Bipper asked defensively as he sent out a wave of blue flames.

Pyronica was knocked down to her hands and knees. Bipper took several steps forward, readying another wave of fire.

''Now, before I reduce you to ashes, would you mind telling me where you placed the mortal girl.'' Bipper said, the flames in his hands growing larger.

''Like I would tell you anything.'' Pyronica scoffed, her revealed eye narrowed defiantly.

''Hard way it is.'' Bipper said, ready to kill her.

Pyronica only smiled up at him, fangs bared in a sinister fashion.

As the fire grew brighter, Bipper shot one off, only to have Pyronica roll to the side and get up on one knee, gazing up at him. Bipper shot off another ball of fire, this time grazing Pyronica's side and burning through her clothes and scorching her skin.

The, somewhat, former demon hissed in pain as she clutched her side. Taking the advantage, more flames licked Bipper's palms.

Before he could end her life, he was kneed in the back, knocking him to his knees.

He turned around the find Keyhole, grinning wickedly. His skin was a pale blue, his eyes yellow, with short blue hair. He was dressed in jeans and a black t shirt. A key hole shaped mark stood out on his forehead, but was partially hidden by his blue locks.

''Pyronica's right, it's time for someone else to have a turn at playing god.'' Keyhole stated.

''Well, is the entire gang just having a get together and I just wasn't invited?'' Bipper asked, before blue flames engulfed his form and he disappeared.

He reappeared behind Keyhole and grabbed his throat, squeezing tightly.

Keyhole chuckled, hacking in the middle a few times.

''You've…really lost…your touch, Cipher.'' He commented.

Before Bipper could question what he meant, he was grabbed from behind and thrown through the wall of an abandoned building.

He coughed, laying back in the pile of debris. This wasn't how he thought this night would go.

''You're done for, Bill.'' Keyhole said as he and Pyronica stepped through the considerably large hole in the wall.

''And not only you…'' another voice joined in.

Bipper rolled his eyes. _Just freaking perfect._

Looking between Keyhole and Pyronica, he saw Kryptos.

He had ashy grey skin, dark grey hair, black jeans, and a dark blue shirt. One of his grey eyes was covered by his hair, and on his wrist was a square with a circle breaking through one of the corners with an eye.

Bipper's eyes widened once he saw that he had Mabel in a chokehold.

Mabel looked scared and confused, yet angry, all at the same time.

Once he made eye contact with her, he saw her mouth to him _what the hell?_

Bipper shrugged to her, which earned an eye roll from Mabel. She released one of her hands from gripping at Kryptos' arm in an attempt to break free, and instead put a finger up to her lips to tell Bipper to keep quiet.

Mabel reached into her pocket, before pulling out an object Bipper couldn't identify from afar. She flicker her thumb over one of the ends of it, and a knife slipped out.

With a small breath, she jabbed the knife backwards, hitting Kryptos in the stomach. His arm immediately dropped and he dropped to his knees, covering the wound in his stomach.

Keyhole and Pyronica turned around at the cry and hiss of pain. Bipper took his chance, their guards were down, but they wouldn't be for long.

He shot a ball of fire into Pyronica's back, knocking her to her hands and knees.

Keyhole turned around, obviously surprised by the fall of his two comrades.

Mabel pulled something out of her bag and shot it into Keyhole's head, knocking him back. Mabel's grappling hook retracted as Keyhole turned to her angrily.

Bipper quickly removed himself from the pile of debris he had been covered in. He ran up behind Keyhole, then he put both of his hands on the mark on his forehead. The mark lit up a bright blue. Keyhole screamed, before he fell unconscious.

''Oh, you'll pay for that, you little brats!'' Pyronica seethed, her white flames crackling as they formed in her hands.

Thinking quick on her feet, Mabel ran towards the woman, jumping off a rock from the pile of debris and leaping over her head.

Pyronica spun around, only for Mabel's knee to slam underneath her chin. Pyronica stumbled backwards, holding her mouth and then moving her hand away to discover the blood on her fingers.

Mabel swept her legs out from underneath her, while Bipper got on his knees, right above Pyronica's head.

''Mabel, don't go easy on her, she can heal if the injuries aren't life threatening.'' Bipper informed Mabel.

''That changes a lot.'' Mabel said. She definitely wasn't comfortable with murdering anybody, but she knew Kryptos would heal in time. He'd have a scar, but it was only a pocket knife.

Mabel jumped onto Pyronica and straddled her, before jamming her pocket knife into her left hand. Pyronica screeched in pain.

Bipper quickly put his hand above her forehead, so it hovered slightly.

'' _ **Per signum notas Daemonis vestigium ostende.''**_ He muttered.

A pink eye appeared on her forehead, looking like it was carved into her skin. Bipper covered it with both hands, earning a shriek from Pyronica.

Once he removed his hands, the eye was a bright blue. Then it melted back into her skin as if it were never there.

His actions tore endless cries from Pyronica's lips, but she soon calmed down and fell unconscious.

''There.'' Bipper announced as he withdrew his hands. ''None of them are dead, but it's better this way.''

Mabel retrieved her pocket knife from Pyronica's hand and watched in awe as the wound slowly mended itself, becoming a faint scar.

Bipper sighed and Mabel looked up at him. ''Explain. _Now.''_

He sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''It's a long story, and you have to get back to the church.''

Mabel groaned. ''Fine, but you have to tell me later.''

''Oh, so now you wanna hang out with me?'' Bipper smirked.

''Don't make this a big deal.'' Mabel scolded him.

''Sure…'' Bipper snickered.

''When will I see you again?'' Mabel asked him curiously.

'I'll have to see when I have an opening in my schedule…'' Bipper answered her.

''What schedule?'' Mabel remarked as she crossed her arms.

''Ouch, that hurt.'' Bipper placed a look of mock hurt on his face. ''It could be tomorrow night or the night after, I don't know.''

''Just send a message again.'' Mabel said as she stood up. ''Where are we anyways? I don't recognize this part of town.''

''I do, I'll take you back.'' Bipper offered her, to which she nodded.

They left the building and the former demons inside, nearly forgetting they were there.

After a few minutes of walking in an unsettling silence, they reached the church.

Mabel approached the door, Bipper trailing behind her. Right as Mabel was about to push to doors open, Bipper caught her wrist.

He shook his head and pressed an ear against the door. Mabel gave him a questioning look, before she pressed her own ear against the door. What they both heard were voices coming from inside.

Mabel motioned for him to follow her as she walked around to the back of the church, where there was an open window.

She took her grappling hook out of her bag and fired it. It grabbed the ledge of the window and pulled Mabel up as it retracted.

She climbed over the windowsill and looked back down at Bipper, who was staring up at her, lips pursed and eyes wide. It almost looked comical as he squinted up at her, and Mabel put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh.

Not wanting to show off his powers and fully reveal what he was, not until she was ready. Bipper grabbed hold on one of the rocks and climbed all the way up to her window at a fast rate.

''Well?'' She asked him, raising an eyebrow. ''What do you want now?''

''A kiss goodbye?'' He suggested.

Mabel looked as if she were considering it for a moment, and made her decision.

''Well…'' She sighed and leaned forward slightly, eyes closed.

Bipper closed his eyes, but didn't get what he expected.

Instead of a kiss on the cheek, he was instead pushed off the windowsill and out of the church.

He landed flat on his back on the ground below.

It didn't take long to recover, seeing he wasn't exactly human. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, smiling up at her.

''Feisty, huh?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''You have no idea!'' Mabel called down to him before shutting her window.

 **I'll leave it at here for now. Please comment and review and no flames. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
